Chess, Duck and Geass:Lux Imperio Britani
by Yunaman
Summary: After a fight with Negaduck, Darkwing Duck ends up in the Code Geass Universe by accident, where Lelouch finds him and nurses him back to health. Has Lelouch found true love?
1. Chapter 1

Chess, Duck and Geass:Lux Imperio Britani

Chapter 1:Darkwings Ablaze

Stormy clouds gathered over thr nightly sky of Britanian occupied Tokyo. Lightning, Tornados and other meteological phenomena gathered over city and assaulted the poor elevens who were unlucky enough to wander the streets at this time of night. Suddenly a dark purple portal opened on the roof of the Empire Britannia building. The portal spewed out a silhouette. It looked vaguely duckish.

Another figure appeared on the roof after a tough night of killing the evil Britannian overlords. It was Lelouch in his Zero outfit. He took one look at the poor unconcious duck and decided to take him home. Lelouch picked the duck in his manly arms and flew on his jet to his appartement in the Red Light District of Tokyo.

Lelouch entered through the window, breaking the window. He was somewhat concerend as he didn't want to wake up his sister Nananly, but she was asleep so it wasn't a problem. Lelouch placed the duck on the Speed Racer bedsheets of his bed. The duck just layed there unconcious. He had been severly bathered and brused by the strong elevenian storm.

Lelouch decided to treat the duck's injuries as that would be the right thing to do right now. Lleouch took his old cum rag and soaked it in Ritalin and then applied the rag onto the poor duck's face. The duck immediately started coughing and woke up. It jumped backwards almost as to avoid Lelouch, because he seemed like a threat.

''Don't worry. I won't hurt you.'' The Britannian Prince reassured.

The duck relaxed and sat on the bed. He clutched his arm as pain surged through it.

''You look hurt. I'll help you. I have some first aid training.'' Lulu said.

Lelouch then took a bandage and tied it around the aching duck's arm. He then sprayed something on the arm and the pain went away in the blink of an eye.

''Thanks.'' The duck said.

''Who are you? I'm Lelouch.''

''I can't tell you my name. But they call me Darkwing Duck. I strike fe- Arghhh!'' The duck winced in pain.

Lelouch immediately sprayed him again to dim the pain, though it seemed like it wasn't very effective.

''I'm sorry but this drug isn't very potent. It was the only thing I could get at such short notice.  
>You're going to have to deal with it.'' Lelouch said.<p>

''No prob. I'm used to life screwing me over. Like how I arrived here.''

''How did you arrive here?''

''I was fighting Negaduck like normal. We were locked in hand to hand combat and we both delivered a punch and when we punched each other at the same time the energy of two universes clashed releasing sparks and opened a portal. We were both sucked into the portal and I ended up here. I don't know where Negaduck went. As a matter of fact where am I?'' Darkwing Duck explained.

''Well, by the look of your clothes you don't look from this time. So this isn't just another Universe to you, but also a different time.''

The duck looked at him with a confused expression.

''To put it simply you're in the Area 11 of the Britannian Empire, once known as Japan.'' Lelouch sad.

''Japan, huh?'' Darkwing said thinking, but he was soon interupted by the pain.

''The pain returns. I guess it can't be helped. You're actually lucky because I know another way to get rid of pain.''

''Really what is it?'' The Duck said curiously.

''It's SEX!'' Lelouch exclaimed.

''Your nuts!'' Darkwing replied.

Darkwing jumped up and run for the window to escape Lelouch's rapey clutches. But Lulu caught his leg and pulled him flipping him so they both wre now face to face. Lelouch activated his Geass. His eye glew pink and seemingly mesmorized the soon to be buggered duck.

''Stay still! Lelouch vi Britannia commands you!'' Lelouch said.

And Drakwing did just that because of the power of the Geass. Lelouch then put on a devilish smile and removed his pants, throeing them aside in his dirty clothes corner. Leloouch was now clad only in his dirty underpants. Lelouch then took a mirror and used his Geass to order himself to get a super boner. His own body complied and his dick grew to comical sizes, 14 inches to be exact.

His dick was so big that it shreded his underpants. Darkwing was paralyzed with fear and the inability to move because of the Geass. Lelouch then shoved his huge Britannian dick inside the poor duck's cloaca.

Lelouch thrust with the power of hundreds of powerfull Britannian tanks, his dick making the poor duck bend and twist into a variety of different shapes. But somehow all the fucking gave Darkwing a boner,  
>but since his hole was already full with big princely cock you couldn't tell, but Lellouch sure felt it when he fucked him. Not that he cared. In a way it actually aroused him even more.<p>

Lelouch picked up the duck and dangled him through the broken window while fucking him. Darkwing's incessant quacking could be heard for miles, irritating adults and scaring children across the great land of Area 11. Darkwing felt as he would fall at any moment, but Lelouch's big dick acted like a hook which kept him from falling. The fucking made the broken bits of glass penetrate the duck's feathers and skin and gave him tetanus.

Darkwing suddenly started to convulse and twist which made Lelouch spams in pain and ectasy as well.  
>This also enraged so he started to fuck harder. He thrust so hard that they both flew off the window and caugh a Britannian flag pole. Lelouch positioned Darkwing in such a way that he would be impailed by both the flagpole and Lelouch.<p>

Both were now close to orgasm. With all of his remaining strenght Lelouch came buckets inside the duck's now streched cloaca. Darkwing duck also came inside there. Their combined cumming force along with the flagpole exiting the duck's hole and bending downwards managed to propel them into Lelouch's appartement. They both fell on the bed breaking it and making the chandelier of the lower appartment fall and kill the tenants there.

Lelouch stood up and said evily:''See, I told you this would cure your pain.''

He then went to take a nice hot steamy shower after all the interclassial fucking, leaving Darkwing to slepp in a pile of semen and ripped clothes.

END of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Rape of Nunnally

Darkwing awakened and looked around the room. Lelouch was gone and he was naked and covered in dirty clothes and semen. Darkwing got up and then fell back down immediately, his whole skeleton cracked louder that a Boeing 747.

''Aghhhhh!'' He screamed in pain.

''Is anyone there?'' A voice could be heard from the other room.

Curiously, Drakwing got up barely and opened the door. There he saw Nunanly. There she was, looking like a Katawa Shoujo reject and sitting in her wheelchair. He looked at her close and quickly deduced that the girl must be bling, since she didn't seem to mind his flacid duck phallus.

''Who're you?'' Darkwing asked.

''I'm Nunnally. You must be the friend my brother brought last night. You sounded like you were fighting or something.''

''Yeah, he's definitely a ''friend'' and we ''fought''.''

''So are you looking for my brother?'' Nunnally innocently asked.

''No. I'M HERE TO FUUUUCK!'' Darkwing yelled and lunged at Nunnally with his duck penis assaulting her mouth and making her start chocking on his duck.

Darkwing howled as he throat fucked Nunnally long and hard. He was taking out all of his hidden sexual frustration from the encounter with Lelouch. Darkwing then came sterile white spermatozoa iside her mouth and then jumped on top of her. He then lifted her and sat on wheelchair, making her sit on his dick.

''What are you doing?'' Nunnally asked, almots crying.

''I am going to make you a woman, Nunnally. Every girl must go throught this. When she reaches a certain age she must fuck a stud like me.''

''But you're a duck.''

''Silence, bitch. Now sit back and enjoy my glorious magnum boner.''

And with that Dark started to fuck her faster than a fart tornado passing through the Red sea. His huge duck dick enter her pussy and made her convulse and jerk in a variety of positions. Darkwing then used his beak to bite her nipple sexily, in order to make her enjoy the hardcore fucking more, but she did no such thing.

''Enjoy it, you bitch.'' The duck angrily excalimed.

''NEVER!''

''Now you're gonna get it.'' Darkwing then thrusted so hard into her that she jumped upwards and fell on him, making him exhale all of the air in lungs like a whoopie cushion. He then used all of his duck strenght to fuck her zig zag, which hit her femoralis nerve hard enough to stimulate mitosis of the nerve tissue. Suddenly all the fucking made Nunnally walk!

''I-I can feel my legs?'' Nunnally questioned as she felt her legs for the first time. She struggled to move them, but it was rather difficult because they had never walked.

''Oh, thank you! Thank you for fixing my legs!'' Nuna excalimed joyfully ''I will reward you by sucking your dick.'' And Nunnally does just that, she sucked his dick professionally.

''Oh yeah! That's the stuff, abbay.'' Darkwing duck said as he enjoyed the sexy blowjob.

Suddenly he heard a noise. It was the door opening and it was Lelouch who was the person who had just entered the appartement.

''What are you doing to my sister? Bad duck!'' Lelouch said and he whipped the duck in purple, which left a huge red scar across darkwing's skin and feathers.

Darkwing fled in the corner and sdai ''Okay okay. I'm sorry.''

''Good.''

''Big Brother I can walk, because of this awesome duck right her. I can walk.''

''That's nice Nunnally, but it doesn't mean you have to blow the guy.''

''Oh!''

''Anyway, Darkwing, I have a job for you.'' Lelouch said while flicking his Zero helmet.

''What makes you think I'll do anything for you?''

''If you don't, I'll use the Geass on you and this time I'm gonna fuck you to death.''

''You can't use the Geass more than once on a person, you dumbass nigger.''

''I can, because you are not from this dimension. This allows me to use my Geass on you as much as I want.''  
>Lelouch extrapolated.<p>

''You lie.''

''Try me.''

Darkwing growled at Lelouch and looked angry. Lelouch then activated his Geass and made Darkwing bite his own dick, until blood and cum started to spray all over the room. The cum entered in Nunnally's ear and gave back her hearing.

''I can hear.'' She said happily.

Lelouch then ceased the perverted order.

''Alright! I'll do anything. What do you wnat done?'' Dark asked Lwelouch with fear in his duck blue eyes.

''Nunnally dear, will you please bandage the poor duck's cock? Now, the job I have for you, Dark, is the following job. You shall help me assasinate...Margrave Jeremiah!''

END of chapter 2 


End file.
